Talk:Domination campaign
War that Came Early timeline: Takes place only if the following happens: *Spain is still Republican. *Germany failed to capture Bohemia on their first attack. Causes the following to happen: *Oslo Group (Czech) arms itself with Soviet Aircraft. *Soviets declare war on Poland, Poland offers capitulation to Germany *Gibraltar plot: Aioun, Tetouan, Asturias and Seville defect to Germany. *Japan instead attacks the Soviet Union, not finishing until it has controlled at least 8 Eurasian territories. *If France is not destroyed when Hitler first flags Belarus, France switches sides to the Axis. *Dissent builds up in Germany. A valuable resource for creating the Domination campaign: http://alternativeforcesofwwii.devhub.com/ AI personalities Diplomatic Honourable: *Will declare war immediately whenever you enter war with another faction which is not allied to it *Can give up to 200 tribute and 2 bonus cards for free per turn as long as you are an ally *Stays true to its alliances to the end. *This faction does not ally with enemies of its allies *This faction cannot be made into a client state by anyone other than allies Reliable: *Will declare war immediately whenever you enter war with another faction which is not allied to it, only as long as it can afford the tribute - an algorithm checks to see if it has tribute, then removes the tribute and changes diplomatic stance only if there is enough. *This faction does not ally with enemies of its allies Neutral: *Stays passive, and is not belligerent *This faction does not make alliances actively Unreliable: *Stays passive, does not declare war on your enemies *Will make alliances with anyone *Will break alliances with anyone but does not attack them *Will attack factions which are not allied to it. Devious: *Does not automatically declare war on your enemies *Will make alliances with anyone *This faction is indisposed to making war on you even if you are an ally whenever it feels confident enough, ie it has an average territorial strength which is double yours. Transactional Amicable *Default AI, can be reasoned with *Actively solicits allies *Attempts to buy peace if declared war upon Appealable: *Default AI, can be reasoned with Passive: *Does not attack anyone. Implacable *Does not forgive anyone - if you declared war on it, it will accept no offers from you until you are dead. Belligerent *In addition to implacable, it will not accept any offers of peace or alliances, or any demands for occupation from peaceful parties. Startup Rebel-held areas: Asturias, Catalonia, Albania, Caucasus, many parts of China Events Rebel forces Most factions don't have access to proper military buildings, but there are exceptions: *European rebels often rely heavily on the Czech-made m/41 and the FT-17 *Latin American rebels often use the FT-17 and the V6T *Indonesia uses the Ha-Go and Chi-Ha and so do most rebels in Asia. *African rebels don't use vehicles -- they are wholly dependent on horses. *American rebels are frequently armed with White armoured cars, and M2 and M3 tanks. Imperialism Most nations are reluctant to give away their territories, except for five nations: Britain, France, Portugal, the USA and the Oslo Group. They will often sell their territories to one another, but only territories in Southern Asia, China, Latin America, the Middle East, Central America and Africa may be freely bought or sold. Of all playable factions, Britain, France, the USA and Argentina are accepted as customers, the 5 - Iraq, Germany, Japan, Italy, and the Soviet Union - others being excluded. Other nations which will also sell overseas territories to you include: *Italy - always sells off land in Southern Asia and the Americas *Germany - Germany always sells off lands outside of Central Africa, Western Europe and Central Europe. *Brazil, Argentina - they are willing to sell off whatever claims they have outside of Latin America. Apart from that, most other nations are not willing to buy or sell territories, although they will happily let you buy bonus cards from them -- or sell them yours. French political stances France always starts off as Liberal, but through different spyops campaign responses can result in a variety of changes. *Fascist France: immediately receives an offer of alliance from Italy, if Italy was not allied to Germany *Communist France: results in Oslo Group allying with Germany against France. Spanish Civil War Depending on how the 7 major factions vote, there will be 2 outcomes: *Nationalist victory: a Nationalist victory aligns Spain to Fascism, and also results in a +3 boost to Germany's capital of Berlin, and also increases the likelihood of Germany initiating a war against any faction not aligned to it. *Republican victory: **If Soviets gave help, it increases the possibilities of revolts for the player's nation if not aligned to Communism (only France, Argentina and the Arab tribes can choose their alignments) **If France is Communist and gave help, it increases the possibilities of revolts for the player's nation if not aligned to Communism. Mission map: *The whole map of Spain, separated into 8 different cities is open to you: **Madrid **Valencia **Zaragoza (Anarchists) **Barcelona (France and Russia begin the game with bases in) **Bilbao (Basque militia) **Seville (Nationalist, the German base is located here) **Coruna (Nationalist) **Malaga (Nationalist - Italians start with bases in Malaga) *Factions: Soviets, Marxist volunteers (French), Basque nation, Anarchists, Nationalists, Spanish Republicans, Italians Molotov-Ribbentrop Affair If accepted, enters an alliance with Germany, and results in parts of the Baltic and the Carpathians being given to the Russians. East African campaign Once the British capture their first town in Ethiopia, they will be asked whether to liberate or conquer. *If the British choose to liberate, this increases the likelihood of dissent in India and Asia. *If the British choose to conquer, this causes the Oslo Group to break off relations with the British and prevents other nations from allying with the British for the rest of the campaign. Spanish Civil War: Hendaye meeting: If France is occupied by Germanyand Britain is still alive on turn 25,Germany will be tasked with a dilemma: either cede Atlas and Morocco to Spain for Spanish help, or cede your outpost in French Indochina to the Japanese for entry into war against USA. Acceding to Spanish demands will result in France being destroyed along with all its armies. In the game, the AI will always cede Indochina to Japan, preferring to retain France's home armies and industry for its own ends. War *Chaco War *Saudi-Yemeni War *War of '41 *Pakistan *Franco-Thai War (gain control of either Indochina or Thailand) There are various ways the Second World War can begin: *Traditional: Spain must fall to the Nationalists, there must be no rebel areas in Africa. *Alternate - these result in a Soviet invasion: **Spanish republic must not be Nationalist **Soviet Union successfully seizes Karelia. This instead results in Germany (along with its allies and vassals) and the Oslo Group joining forces with Finland to fight back against Soviet aggression, with further changes: *If the Spanish republic was aligned to USSR, this results in agitation in Italy and France once Karelia is "liberated", causing Mussolini to be deposed and a Communist republic set up in Italy, breaking its alliance with Germany, prompting Germany to ask Britain for help. *Portugal and Greece break their alliances with Britain, establish new ones with the Axis Powers (Germany and the Oslo Group). Greece then begins attacking Italy. *Poland declares war and begins attacking Soviet Baltic and Ukrainian possessions. The alternate WW2, the Finnish Escalation, is possible only if you are playing as any faction which can affect the Spanish Civil War or the Winter War, namely France and Argentina. Rares Coal, gold, cotton, whales, gypsum, rubber, sulphur, copper, iron, cereals, wine, diamonds, silver, aluminum, titanium, uranium. NO OTHERS WILL BE INCLUDED